


Flowers For Jack

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Love, Other, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: There weren't many things that made Jack blush.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Flowers For Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Mew for the prompt "flowers."

It all started when he got a repair job at a flower shop. One of the air conditioners was broken, and it needed to be fix to keep the flowers from decaying so quickly. The pay was good, and the florist was patient and easily worked around Yūsei, checking up on him to make sure he was comfortable in such cold conditions as he worked. 

It took him about two hours to fix the air conditioner, and he was paid immediately and thanked for his hard work. 

"Before I go," he said with a smile, "can I buy some flowers from you. A whole bouquet actually."

The florist laughed, agreeing excitedly, and she set off to complete Yūsei's request. The purchase took back a good amount of the money he just made, but he didn't mind, especially since he was given a discount for this order.

"Do you want to write a note?" 

"Yes, please."

And that was how Poppo Time ending up having a vase full of white, placed in the middle of the dining table. It was very pretty, and it spruced up the kitchen/living room by a lot. It was nice, even if temporary. Yūsei was rather happy with it, and he went to wash up.

When he came back out, planning to go back to working on their program, he caught Crow leaning over the table, taking in the flowers' scent. He'd just come home, still in his Blackbird Delivery jacket. 

"Welcome home," Yūsei greeted, and Crow looked up, smiling with adoring eyes.

The bird stood up from the table and crossed the distance between them to pull Yūsei by the shoulders and kiss him in reply. It was sweet and warmth. Naturally, Yūsei kissed back. 

"It's beautiful, Yūsei," Crow said when he pulled back, but he didn't let go just yet. "He's going to like it a lot." 

Yūsei smiled. "I'm glad."

The program was put on the back burner for the moment.

Jack arrived home at the garage, having spent the morning out with Carly again. He didn't see either Yūsei or Crow in the garage when he came back, but he did see their runners. 

He didn't see them in the kitchen/living room either, but he did see a lovely bouquet of white Easter lilies on the dining table, accompanied by baby's breath and green foliage. The vase it was placed in was purple and had a white bow tied at its neck. 

Those were his favorite flowers and colors. 

There was a small card attached to the bow, and Jack read what it said, the handwriting unfamiliar so he couldn't figure who bought it. 

_For Jack._

His face felt warm when he read that, his cheeks getting a little pink. It was not often that they bought each other gifts like this, but Jack always felt that it was his thing to do for others, not to be done for him, because he was the oldest, the one who knew what was good and worthwhile, the one who wanted to lavish those he loved the most. Even now, when currently what money he had was budgeted was nothing more than a tiny allowance, and everything he wanted to get was much more than he could get without getting an angry bird to kill him.

Taking another lungful of the flowers' scent, Jack couldn't help but smile, and he headed off to his room, thinking of some way he could thank however got him such a nice gift. 

When he opened the door to his room, however, he found another unexpected but lovely surprise, half-naked and kissing like it was the only thing in their minds. Jack immediately figured out how to express his gratitude, closing the door right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at endings, but this one was pretty funny. 
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
